Burning Blaze  The 37th Hunger Games
by takulyra444
Summary: Two tributes will be forced to compete in the 37th annuel Hunger Games! Who will be victorious? R&R Please!
1. Intro

Please submit your own tributes! I'm sorry but I will only be choosing two (the others will not be focused on). However, it won't be first come first serve! Please try to fill in all the information (especially the essentials such as name, age or gender).Let the games begin!

Name (first and last):

Gender:

Age:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

District:

History (family/friends, social status etc):

Volunteered or chosen:

If volunteered, then who for?:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Strategy (or strategies):

Weapon of choice:

Token:

Alliance?:

Romance?:

Blood bath?:

Opinion of the Games and the Capitol:

Interview quote:

I also will be using a point system for reviews. The points will be used to purchase items for the tributes in the story. Thus you will be the sponsors. You will be able to choose what you would like to send (it will have to be purchased with the points you earn) and when you would like to send it. Here is how the pointing system will go.

10p – Per review

50p – If your tribute is chosen

You will start off with participation will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Tribute ListSponsors

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was away! Well here are the two tributes in which I will be focusing on.

From District 11: Samuel Hetlan

And

From District 1: Mable Myers

And the sponsor points will start as such:

Kyonkichi9 – 130 p

Ichipup – 130p

WasabiNinja - 50p

Let the Games begin!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but bear with me! I'm rewriting the chapter I have, and will be updating more frequently.

P.s Please review my story! I have to prove that I can do this to my sister Kyonkichi9 XP please read her stuff too!


	4. Chapter 4 District 1 reapings

Reapings

District 1

"Mable slow down, you're going to choke," my mother scolded me from across the table. She snatched my fork from me before I could shove more egg into my mouth, "Chew."

I glared at her as I reached across the table and grabbed back my fork, "but mom, it is Reaping day! I need to get there quickly so I can get a spot near the front."

"Well, you won't even get there, let only get near the front, if you're on the floor suffocating because you have bacon lodged in your throat," she stated matter-of-factly. This earned her another glare.

"Why don't I take a piece of bacon and shove it down your throat? Then would you stop pestering me?" I grumbled, as I put the remaining piece of egg in my mouth. Now it was my mother's turn to glare, but before she could retort, I spoke again, "Fine, but I have more important things to worry about."

Elbar rolled his eyes at this, "Like what?"

Rage boiled up inside me as I turned to face him. What gives the piece of vermin I call an older brother the right to challenge me? He's the one who not only chickened out of volunteering each year, but disappointed my parents too. After a lifetime of training, he told them that he would win the games and bring us fame and fortune. But whenever his chance came, he would never volunteer, simple saying, "I'll do it next year!" Well guess what? Next year never came, and now he's too old to enter the games. He was just to scared of losing his pitiful life.

"You wouldn't know, now would you? Coward!" I hissed at him. I pushed my chair back with such force that I almost knocked over the table as

I left. I shot him one last glare before I stormed off to my room.

I grabbed my brush from my desk and roughly began to comb the knots out of my short brown hair. Oh how I would love to backhand him with this right now. My pathetic brother had failed to bring honor to my family, and that was something I was determined to do. When I came home from winning the games, I would rub it in his face so much, that he would leave our house out of pure humiliation. Then I could actually be an only child, which I often pretended I was.

The only thought that was kept me from lashing out was that soon it would be the Reapings.

I threw on my dress and then admired myself in the full-length mirror. I looked stunning. The dress is a beautiful red colour, which contrasted nicely with my dark hair. It would have been short, but considering I'm short myself, it went down just below my knee. Black lace made intercut patterns on the dress and added a girly touch to my strong figure. I hated being girly, but I have to admit it looked pretty. Anyway, I had to look perfect for the fools at the capitol.

"Mom and Elby, I'm leaving!" I shouted as I went to open the front door.

"Stop calling me that, Mable!" Elbar yelled back from upstairs. He must have been getting ready for the Reapings as well.

"Shut it, Elby!" I shouted at him, "And bye mom!"

I made sure to slam the door extra loud just to bother Elbar. I breathed in the cool morning air before I began to walk down the street, towards the square. Not many people were out, which was good. The only people that were seemed to be eager careers like me. Too bad there was no way that I would let them volunteer before me. I watched them huddle around in groups near the stage. The girls, gossiping about things that I could have cared less about, and the boys, all flexing, comparing their muscles. That's when I saw the young boy behind the group of girls. He seemed about 4, and was picking a small ball off the ground. That's when an older kid came over, took the ball from his hands and pushed him over.

What a little, stuck up kid! Who does he think his is? Before I could help myself I was over by the young child. I pushed the older kid to the ground.

"Lay off!" I spat at him, "You little snot nosed brat."

"What the heck was that for?" he asked as he nursed a bruising elbow.

"That was for picking on a little kid. And that," I replied, kicking him in the shin, "is for being you."

The young child laughed at this, and a smirk spread across my face.

"Who are you?" the older kid questioned me, scowling at my smirk.

"Your worst nightmare," I smiled at him, "so don't do it again."

I assumed he took this as a challenge, for he said, "Or what?"

"Or what?" I said thoughtfully, before coming up with a good answer,

"Or I'll find you and cut your disgustingly ugly face off."

"Mable what are you doing? The Reapings are about to start."

I whirled around to see my brother standing behind me, arms crossed.

"Torturing little kids again?" he said smugly. I would have punched him if my mother weren't close behind him.

"Yes," I answered sarcastically, "just be glad it's not you."

With that, I left, joining the other eighteen year olds by the stage.

My brother really knew how to annoy me. But now was not the time for plotting revenge.

I zoned out the entire time the mayor gave his speech about the rebellion and our punishment blah blah blah, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. But when the crazy capitol lady came on the stage, I gave her my full attention.

"Hello District one!" she squealed into the microphone with her weird

Capitol accent. She flicked her blues curls out of her face before she continued, "and Happy Hungergames!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How the Capitol found wearing bright yellow eye shadow all the way up to your eyebrows attractive was a mystery to me.

"Let's cut to the chase," she said, with a large, fake smiling on her face, "Ladies first!"

I tensed up. Now was my chance! I saw that other girls around me had done so as well, so I edged closer to the stage.

After a dramatic swirl of her hands, the Capitol lady plucked one of the names from the top.

"Topaz Cattermon!"

"I volunteer!"

"Oh! Come up here dear and tell us your name."

"My name is Mable Myers, and I am going to be district one's next victor."


	5. Chapter 5 District 11 Reapings

District 11

I woke up to an unworldly stench. It seemed to be coming from the ground below me... Wait... What? I looked around me. I was in a tree, which was strange, for I could have sworn I fell asleep in my bed. A large forest surrounded me and it looked like it was midday. Panic coursed through me as a thought came to my head. Could I be?

"No," I reassured myself half-heartedly, "there's no way..."

The stench wafted up again, causing my eyes to water and my lungs to have a coughing fit. Finally, when I couldn't stand it anymore, I looked down to see where the smell was coming from.

The sight that awaited me was horrifying.

Dead, mutilated and bloody bodies littered the ground below me. I screamed and began to climb higher into the tree, attempting to escape the gruesome massacre. But it seemed that the higher I climbed, the closer the bodies got. Eventually, the tree disappeared, leaving me to fall to the ground below.

"No!" I screamed, flailing my arms as if to stop myself from falling, "No!"

"Sam! Sam! Are you alright?" a voice invaded my head.

"Huh?" I sat up, the adrenaline still pumping through me. I was in my bedroom, and my bed was a wreck. The blanket was in a crumpled mess on the floor, and my only pillow was halfway across the room. I shook my head, "It was only a dream..."

"You bet!" the voice said, sounding exasperated, "Gosh, you were screaming so much that I thought someone was trying to kill you! Then, when I came to help, you threw your pillow at me!"

"Sorry, Melissa. But I'm fine now,"

"Alright, but you better get dressed soon, the Reapings about to start," Melissa said, ruffling my light brown hair, "I saved you some breakfast. It's on the kitchen table, under the bowl."

"Okay, thanks," I sigh as I get out of bed and look for the pants my mother had laid out for me last night, "I'll be down in a minute."

With a nod of her head, Melissa swiftly left the room, allowing me to change. It bothered me how she, being my younger sister, always had to take care of me. She was almost more motherly than my own mother, which was unusual for girls her age. Well she does live with a bunch of barbaric boys, I thought. My older brothers were constantly causing troubles, and with my mom always working, they got away with most of it.

Melissa was the one who kept the house in order, despite being the youngest of us four.

When I finally found my pants, I quickly changed and headed into the kitchen. Just as expected, there was a slice of bread with jam awaiting me, under the bowl. I took the food gratefully and headed out the door. Melissa, Rico and Ty were waiting for me.

"Finally decided to join us now, sleepy head?" Rico smirked at me, giving me a large slap on the back.

Ty laughed, "The monsters dead yet?"

"Oh guys, just leave him alone," Melissa huffed, rolling her green eyes at my brothers behavior, "I'm quite sure you've had bad dreams before too."

"Yah when I was, maybe, five?" Ty giggled along with Rico, both of them having trouble walking.

"Come on! It's not Sam's fault he has bad dreams. It's not like he can..." Melissa started before I butted in.

"It's fine, Melissa," I sighed, already exhausted.

Melissa gave me an irritated look before she shoved my lanky figure playfully, "You're just embarrassed that I'm sticking up for you again."

I just looked at her for a moment. How easily she could read me. She always knew how I really felt, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

I smiled at her, but I did not attempt to retort back. She would find a flaw in my argument anyways, as she always did. So there would be no point. I was never good at that type of thing.

I held Melissa's hand the rest of the way to the Reapings. After her quarrel with my brothers, she had gotten rather nervous. It was her first Reaping after all.

When it was time for us to split, Melissa gave my hand one last squeeze. Fear flooded her usually calm eyes, "What if I get picked, Sam?" tears budded in her eyes, "what if they pick me?"

"There's no way they'll pick you," I told her, trying to sound confident, "Don't worry, you're safe."

I pulled her into a hug, "Thanks," she mumbled into my shirt before dashing off to the twelve-year-old section. I followed her example, and quickly set off towards the other 17 year olds. We were late; the mayor had already finished his speech.

I watched as the Capitol escort clambered on stage. His large, purple wig bobbing up and down with every step he took. Finally, he reached the microphone and after a long and unnecessary clearing of his throat he began what we all were dreading.

"Happy Hunger games!" he yelled with so much enthusiasm that his wig nearly fell off, "And may the odds be ever in your favor! Now let's begin, shall we!"

No, let's not begin, I thought hopefully. However, our escort still made his way to the glass bowl. He stuck his hand in, swirled all the names around a bit, before he grabbed on from the bottom.

He just stared at the name for a while, with his strange silver eyes. I guessed he was trying to make it suspenseful, but it was rather irritating. After a moment of silence, he spoke, loud and clear.

"Melissa Hetlan!"

My body went numb. I couldn't believe it! Melissa stumbled up the stage, fear clearly written on her face. But I barely had time to react when the escort called out the boy's name.

"Samuel Hetlan!"

No. It's not possible.

I, Samuel Hetlan, would be entering the Hunger Games with my sister.


	6. Chapter 6 Train Rides

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a problem with writers block :(**

**Well here it is!**

Train rides

-District 1-

My mother came to wish me good luck, but my brother did not. Which was expected. But what surprised the most was that the young boy came, and even gave me my token. I stared at the small, red ball that was in my hand and his words came back clearly in my mind.

"Have this," he said smiling at me, as he handed me the ball, "it will help you be strong, like you were for me."

With that, he gave me a toothy grin before he sped out of the room. I sat there, dumbfounded, for a minute, before a smile crept up onto my face. And for once, it was a sincere smile.

But now I sat in a Capitol train, with the crazy Capitol lady, the two mentors and the boy tribute from my district that I was supposed to be in an alliance with. I did not know how I was going to do it, for I couldn't stand him. I looked at the ball in my hand. Then, without a second thought, I threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the back of the head.

He turned around angrily, rubbing his blonde hair; his brown eyes squinted into slits, "what was that for?"

"I was bored, and your ugly head was fat enough to be a descent target," I replied, giving him a smug smile, "Does it really hurt that much, Blondie?"

"My name's Onyx," he spat at me, "and you know what? You could at least try to be a little nicer, since we're going to be allies and all."

"Why should I?" I snapped back, the smile growing wider on my face, "I'll probably just end up killing you anyways."

He looked taken aback at my comment, for it was not something careers often discussed. However, it was true. If someone else didn't end up killing him, I would gladly do it. I had to win these games after all, and I would do anything to do just that.

"Whatever," he grumbled, attempting to regain his composure. He then left the room, mumbling about needing to take a shower or something.

But he didn't fool me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. The games had not even begun, yet Blondie was already intimidated by me. Things at that moment were going perfectly.

"I'll assume your going to play up the 'bad girl' role for the games?"

The sound of my mentor's voice disrupted my thoughts, "Sure," I shrugged, "Seems fitting."

"Yes indeed!" the crazy Capitol lady piped, "Dear, you gave me quite a scare! You sounded so serious! Haha!"

Just. Shut. Up. Stupid Capitol chick.

"You'll probably get plenty of sponsors like that," Onyx's mentor said thoughtfully. He stood up and straightened his pants, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find Onyx. We should also start discussing strategy."

With that, he left the room, leaving me with my mentor and the Capitol lady. Two down, one more to go, I thought, glaring at the capitol lady. No words could describe how annoying this lady was to me. I could not wait to get rid of her. Anyways, I needed to speak with my mentor, Crystal, I think her name was, and I did not want my escort to be blurting out everything we discussed.

"I guess I'll leave you to alone then!" the Capitol lady squeaked, as if she had read my mind. She took out a stick of bright pink lipstick, "I need to reapply my lipstick anyways, and there are no mirrors in here. Looks like it rubbed off on my cup. How cheap! I paid fifty dollars for this! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, terribly cheap!" I added, making sure to layer the sarcasm on thickly. She didn't seem to notice, however because she left the room still ranting on cheerfully (if that's possible).

Crystal laughed, "You have a sense of humour too, but you may want to be careful," I raised an eyebrow, "mocking the Capitol will only ensure your death."

"Well the Capitol seems to be filled with ignorant airheads who can't tell the difference between whether someone's laughing with them, or at them," I scoffed, looking over at the Capitol lady, "so I think I'm good."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Crystal said, her voice becoming sharp.

"Fine, I'll try and hold my tongue," I mumbled. I would have argued further, but at that time I had more important things to worry about, "can we talk about game strategy now?"

Crystal looked at me for a moment, as though she was contemplating things in her head. I guessed she was trying to decide whether or not to drop the issue, but eventually she came to a conclusion, "Alright, I'll tell you how not to die."

-District 11-

I sat in Melissa's room, cradling her in my arms. She was crying hysterically, and I was desperately trying to calm her, although I knew there was no way that I could. We were in the Hunger Games. One of us was sure to die. I felt like crying as well, but I had to be strong for Melissa. I hated seeing her like this, her usual composure gone, and her smile driven away by tears. Her body shook as she sobbed into my shirt. She clutched onto it like it was her lifeline. I rapped my long arms around her tiny body tighter, and whispered in her ear, "It's alright Melissa, everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you, don't worry."

I continued to do this until Melissa eventually fell asleep, her body exhausted from all the crying. I brought her over to her bed and tucked her in.

She looked much calmer in her sleep, despite her red and puffy eyes. I couldn't help but sigh. How were we going to get through this?

A knock came from the door, "Melissa? Samuel? Dinner!"

I got off the bed carefully as to not wake Melissa, and opened the door to find Frel, our escort, standing on the other side. He had changed from his earlier clothes, and was now wearing a pure yellow suit and a matching yellow wig. He was fixing the curly wig, for it must have slid off when he walked over. I laughed inwardly. I could not have helped myself from noticing his resemblance to a banana.

"Oh there you are!" he boomed, causing me to flinch, "it's dinner time! Where's Melissa?"

"Sleeping," I said quietly, as I walked out of the room. I made sure to close the door before I continued, "Please don't wake her. She can always eat later right?"

"Oh yes! Yes, that's fine," Frel whispered, trying to stifle a giggle. I really did not know what he found funny in a person sleeping, but I did not want to ask, "come! This way!"

I followed Frel as he bounced down the hallway and into the dining room. As I saw the food I almost ran back and woke up Melissa. There was so much of it! It looked so good too, with steaming soups, fresh bread, frosted cakes and a whole variety of drinks to choose from. I sat down astonished, not bothering to hide my surprise. My mouth watered just from the smell, and it took at my will power not to reach across the table and shove everything into my mouth.

Catherine must have noticed my anxiousness, for she said, "go ahead!

Dig in. Though, if you ask me, you should start with the beef stew, it's my favourite."

I smiled at my mentor sheepishly before I greedily grabbed the beef stew Catherine had mentioned and dumped a whole bunch onto my plate. I did my best to refrain from stuffing myself, and completely forgetting my manners. Melissa would have scolded me for that. But it was difficult. We never had food like this back in district 11, and I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to eat like this again.

**I know the chapters have been short (especially this one)but I really just want to get to the games! Thank-you LivingInTheNow for favouriting and Arcticmist for reviewing. Next chapter will be the chariot rides. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 District 1 Chariot Ride

**Here it is! District 1 chariot rides. These chapters will be short because I just really want to get to the games.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, although I wish I did.

Chariots

-District 1-

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. After three painful hours of my prep team prodding and plucking me, I was completely clean and my skin glowed. People had often told me I was pretty, but only now, as I gaped at my reflection, did I believe them. Although I disliked my prep team with a passion, with all their gossiping and giggling that I found quite annoying, I had to admit they sure had done their jobs well.

"You look gorgeous!" Lotella swooned as she bushed my short hair into a bun with her neatly manicured nails, "You look simply stunning!"

"Yes! You actually look human now!" Pip added, earning a nod of agreement from Lotella and Vean.

"But I defiantly do not look as human as you do," I said sarcastically, gazing upon the strange outfits of my prep team. Lotella had her hair in a strange array of curls tussled in a mixture of reds and pinks down her back. To match, she had gems surgically placed in looping patterns on her face and neck. Pip was not much better with her sky blue lips and orange and blue outfit. Vean was by far the most normal looking of the three, but he still wore the same bright colours of the Capitol people.

They giggled at my comment, telling me, "oh, you are so funny, Mable!" or, "But of course we look more human! We've lived in the Capitol for much longer than you have after all!"

I scowled at them, for I had not meant it as a complement, but they took no notice. Instead, they blabbered on about how excited they were for the games, and finally, when I could not stand it for any longer,

I interrupted their meaningless chatter, "When will I meet my stylist?"

"He will be here any minute!" Vean insisted, breaking off from his talk of last hunger games chariot rides. With a flick of his sleek black hair he continued on with his story, leaving me grumbling on the table. It bothered me how they made me wait. Especially with nothing to do. I was never the most patient person, but I was sure that anyone would have gotten irritated with the squeaking of the Capitol people and the fact that they were completely ignoring me. Finally, after what seemed like a good half hour, my stylist showed his brightly coloured face.

"Oh hello Pip, Lotella, Vean and last but not least," he cooed and paused for effect, "Mable!"

"Bray!" my prep team cheered in unison.

"Yay!" I grumbled to myself, still annoyed at his lack of punctuality. They all gave their greetings with a chorus of hellos and 'my you look fabulous!' before Bray shooed off my prep team.

"You ready Mable?" Bray asked me, excitement written on his face.

It was clear that he would not have taken no for an answer, so I replied with, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good!" he squealed, clapping his strange gem covered hands together, "Let's get started!"

With that, he began putting all sorts of make-up on my face, until it felt like a thin layer of paint had been coated there. He had turned my away from the mirror so that I could not see what he was doing. I was desperate for a peek, but every time I tried to get one Bray would merely turn me back around. This infuriated me. It was my face that he was more or less messing with after all, so I had every right to know what was going on. But before I burst, Bray finished with, "Alrighty!

Now close your eyes and I'll put on your dress. Don't worry! You'll be able to see it in a minute!"

I groaned. How much longer was I going to have to wait? I still obeyed, and I closed my eyes just as he was pulling the silky fabric over my head. It was a very comfortable, despite the weight of it, and I could feel Bray tying a ribbon around my waist.

"Okay! Wait! Just one more thing," Bray exclaimed before dousing me with some sort of spray, "Now you can look!"

When I opened my eyes all I remember was being completely and utterly astonished. Reflecting diamonds covered every inch of the silk dress (Hence the heaviness) except for the silver band tied around my waist. It clung to my curves and flowed with each step I took. Glittering light flashed at each movement sending rays of colour around the room. Bray had put a wig over my head, and now dark brown curls fell from my shoulders and down my back. To finish it off, he had sprayed sparkles all over me, so I shined like a star.

"Bray..." I breathed, still trying to get a hold on reality. There was no way that this could be real, "It's... It's..."

"Fabulous? Wonderful? Amazing?" He suggested with a giggle, "I know! Now you better get going, the chariot rides are about to start! Remember, big smile and pose for the camera!"

With that, he shoved me out of the room where I was taken away and placed on District One's chariot. Soon after, Blondie joined me, and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Not that he looked funny, but I defiantly out shone him. He was in a plain black suit, and the only thing that sparkled on him with his tie. However, I sparkled all over. There was no way that the Capitol would be attracted to him more then me. He would be stuck in my shadow.

"What's so funny?" he snapped. Obviously he knew that he didn't look as good as I did, and he was furious.

"Don't take your anger out on me, Blondie," I sneered, a wicked smirk dancing on my lips, "It's the stylist's fault that I look prettier than you."

He glared at me, he fist balled in anger, "Shut it," Onyx spat, "And my name's Onyx! O. N. Y. X!"

I laughed at him, "of course, _Blondie_." I made sure to exaggerate the 'Blondie' and it did its job. Onyx's face turned to a shade of bright red. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped as the horse gave a tug. The chariot slowly began to role.

"Break a leg," I said sarcastically before we were completely surrounded by screaming Capitol citizens.

**Please R&R! Remember, I'm still awarding sponser points!**


	8. Chapter 8 District 11 Chariot Ride

Chariots 2

I stared gloomily at the screen ahead of me. District one was being showed, and they looked amazing. Or at least the girl did. She was smiling and waving like she did this sort of thing everyday, and she shifted slightly every now and then, so that her dress would send flashes of light onto the audience. The Capitol people were going crazy. By the end of this she was sure to have plenty is sponsors.

I looked down at my own costume. I was in a suit of amour, dressed as a knight. Our stylists decided to expand on the sibling's factor, and make it so that I was Melissa's protector. Melissa was furious at the idea, for she did not want to look weak and helpless. It just wasn't in her nature. It took a bit of coaxing before she even got on the chariot, and she was still fuming beside me.

"It's alright, Melissa," I assured her, bending down so I was at her level, "The Capitol will love it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not dressed in some dainty princess costume," she snapped, looking at her dress in disgust. She was in a light yellow dress with flowers strewn across her neckline, waist and fringe at the bottom of the garment. Her makeup was light and natural, creating a look of innocence. Melissa hated it, but I thought it suited her well.

"You look beautiful though," I said calmly back at her. This caused her to smile.

She squinted her green eyes at me before she laughed and shoved me playfully, "You're just saying that.

I was about to contradict her when our chariot began to move. Instead I just shook my head, "Remember to act shy and innocent."

"Remember to act like a stick in the mud," she giggled back at me, before we rode out into the Capitol. We were instantly engulfed by the screams of the crazed Capitol citizens. They were crying out our names, our district and throwing flowers at us. I stood my ground, staring straight ahead, like I was told to do. Melissa, on the other hand, had a shy smile on her face and was waving weakly at the crowd. She really knew how to act, I thought. This was defiantly not her normal self. When someone sent a flower flying by her face, she looked startled and shifted towards me. I took the clue and grabbed her hand, pulling her close and smiling just for her. The crowd went insane at our little act, and the screams became louder and more directed at us. Flowers were raining us on, but I wouldn't let a single one touch Melissa. I snatched a rose out of the air that was coming for her head, and held it out for her. She only looked at me expectantly. More, I could hear her trying to tell me, give me more. I had no idea what she wanted me to do, so I got down on one knee, and then presented the flower. Melissa blushed a deep red before shyly taking the rose from my fingertips. She brought it to her nose, and smelt the sweet perfume emanating from the plant. With a smile she curtseyed, as if telling me thanks, so I got up and bowed. Melissa held out her hand expectantly, so I took it and kissed it softly. The crowd roared with delight.

"Thank-you," she mouthed at me before continuing her waving and smiling.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "No, thank-you."

We rode on, Melissa continuing her humble act and me protecting her from the onslaught of flowers. Eventually, we made it to the end and the chariots spanned outwards, circling a pedestal that held the president of Panem. He began his speech but I could barely hear anything. My ears were still ringing from the loudness of the cheers behind us. The only this I got was,

"Welcome, and Happy Hunger Games!"

With that we were shoved away into the training building, where we would await our slaughter.


End file.
